


Cock-a-doodle Doo?

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack), Blownwish, Icicle33 (Icicle), Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Chicken Boy Minami, Crack Fic, Kinda, M/M, Magical cock, Maybe - Freeform, Minami is a Chicken, One author might have been stoned, Sex in a chicken coup, They have Magical Sex, at times - Freeform, chicken cock, crack smut, purple cock, rooster kids, so much crack, so what is the reasoning for the other three?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: There was something about their love making. Georgi knew Minami was special, like a force pulling them together. Sparks erupted around them, the world seemed brighter, and seem to stop only for them.It was magic of some type, something he couldn’t define as much as feel at the periphery or his senses. Georgi’s family had warned him that he was descended from a line of mystics, that one day, if he met his soulmate, it would unlock the magic within him.No one could have ever known his soulmate was Minami, nor the reaction the magic brought forth.





	Cock-a-doodle Doo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration piece done between four friends. There is not rhyme or reason, or why really. Don't question it, just question our sanity.

There was something magical about their love making. Georgi knew Minami was special, like a force pulling them together. Sparks erupted around them; the world seemed brighter and seemed to stop only for them.

It  _ was _ magic of some type,  something he couldn’t define as much as feel at the periphery or his senses .  Georgi’s family had warned him that he was descended from a line of mystics, that one day, if he met his soulmate, it would unlock the magic within him.

No one could have ever known his soulmate was Minami, nor the reaction the magic brought forth.

Kissing Minami deeply, Georgi held his small body against him as he quivered.

“Do you think it will happen again?” Minami squeaked out to him.

“I don’t know,” Georgi replied as he leaned forward to kiss Minami,  one more time.

“I’m always so dizzy afterwards,” Minami mumbled against his lips.

“I’ll take care of you my love,” Georgi said as he kissed him again.

The more they kissed, the more Minami’s hair would electrify and stand on end. The red section being prominent.

He wanted to see Minami naked. “Take these off.” Georgi tugged at a belt loop. A button on Minami’s shirt. And he did, so quickly, gasping when Georgi touched every millimeter of skin as it was being exposed.

They shed their clothes like a bird molted. Finally, once they were both naked, they stared at each other.

Minami whispered. “I’m a little scared.”

“ Don’t be. Haven’t I always taken care of you?”

“Yes… but—“

Georgi silenced him with a kiss, running his hands down Minami’s back, the thrill of knowing what was coming taking him over.

Bending Minami over, Georgi grabbed at his small bottom, squeezing it as Minami started to make little noises and moans, knowing it was coming. Georgi felt his cock swell, his magnificent, purple magical cock.

Slowly entering, Georgi held him tightly by his hips, feeling how warm and soft Minami was.  The magic began to consume them. Georgi never felt more powerful than when he was inside Minami.  Be it the magic, be it the purple cock, Georgi did not know, when he was with Minami, it all made sense. The more he pressed into him, the more the lights would blink and flicker around them.

That was when the change happened-- it was not instant but gradual. Georgi’s cock almost held into place as those slim hips in his hands would spread wider. He loved to watch this part-- Minami’s back arching to the point of his spine snapping, but it never did. The soft down of feathers at his fingers as Minami’s body rounded out, his arms drew up to his side, bent like wings, never fully forming.  His legs still looked like human legs, but Georgi could see faint scales running down them.

At Georgi’s hips, he felt the soft feathers rustle against him. Stroking across Minami’s back, it was all shades of gold and red. Beautiful.

“Oh, baby,” Georgi breathed out.

A clucking noise came from Minami as his neck and head turned. Minami’s eyes still in place, as was most of his face, but his lips pressed out, hardened to a beak like position.

“Fuck.” Georgi traced patterns down Minami’s feathery back.

“Please?” Minami’s voice was warped - after all, he was speaking through a beak.

Georgi couldn’t deny him, his perfect chicken boy. He began to thrust, drawing his hips away, then thrusting forward. Even though he looked different, Minami’s hole was just as hot and tight as it had always been.

Feathers began to float around them as Georgi picked up the pace, fucking quickly inside his lover. Minami let out a soft cluck, the comb at the top of his head even more prominent than Georgi had remembered it.

They were mortified the first time Minami had changed. Georgi had stopped immediately, and Minami cried for several minutes until he switched back. Now, even though Minami was nervous, Georgi was addicted to the feeling of feathers against his skin, the thrum of magic that resonated between them, between their love.

“Georgi - I’m close-”

Georgi reached for his small, feathered cock and began to pump it. Minami clucked once, twice, then he was spilling into Georgi’s hand--  screaming out “Cock-a-doodle doooooooo!”

He continued to fuck Minami through his orgasm, desperate to come himself. He pressed his face against the red and gold feathers on Minami’s back, loving the silky feeling against his skin, then gripped Minami’s hips harder.

“So beautiful, my perfect,  little  bird. I love you, so much.”

Minami let out a sigh as Georgi came deep inside of him. Sometimes, Georgi wondered what parts of Minami’s anatomy changed with him, but he was too far gone to think on that long.

It always wore out Minami, the transformation, even if it was only halfway. Georgi noticed that each time they did it, Minami changed just a little bit more. Holding him close, Minami was back to himself-- sweating and panting against him. Even as he kissed him, his lips were still rough, and all too smooth.

“I’m hungry,” Minami mumbled as feathers floated around them.

“Want me to make the chicken nuggets?” Georgi asked.

Minami nodded as Georgi scooped his small body up in his arms, kissing him sweetly.  He loved to take care of his sweet chicken boy.

Georgi couldn’t help but wonder if an egg would appear in their bed the next morning.

He should have known something would go wrong.

 

* * *

 

And one morning, as if Georgi needed any more reminding that the universe was much stranger than he ever imagined, he saw one, a chicken egg, nestled in a nest of sheets in the center of his bed. He dropped the towel and stood there, dripping wet from his morning shower.

“Minami!”

No answer. Georgi put his hand over his mouth. He wanted to smash it. He wanted to protect it. He wanted to scream,  _ Why? _ But all he could do was shiver.

“Wow, are you okay?” Minami leaned against the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. “What’s the matter? Something wrong?”

Georgi’s hand shook as he pointed. At the egg.  _ Their egg _ .

Minami sauntered toward the bed. Hopped - hopped! - on the mattress. Grinned as he pulled down his pants. And he squatted, right over the nest. “I got more.” What happened to the boy who whispered that he was scared? He’s right there, beaming as an egg falls to the sheet with a soft  _ plop _ . “Say hi to Daddy!”

“Seriously…” Georgi stumbled back. He was half surprised that he didn’t fall into the sink and slide down the drain. The universe was turning things sideways. “Baby, tell me that’s an egg from my refrigerator.”

Another fell to the sheet. “You don’t love your babies? You don’t love me?” His lip quivered and the smile was gone. “Get out!” Minami was throwing pillows at him, now. “Get out of our lives!”

He never ran faster. He ran out of the bedroom. Ran down the hall, blindly grabbing a pair of track pants laying on the stairs, cramming his feet though them when he reached the door, and broke out of his townhouse.

Minami poked his head out of the second story bedroom window. “You don’t deserve us!”

Georgi was half naked, standing in front of his house in front of morning traffic. His neighbor came out, sat on the stoop, and took out her Samsung.

Minami continued to screech and scream as he started to throw Georgi’s clothes out the window and onto the sidewalk. 

 

* * *

 

A few months later, Georgi was served papers for child support.  After the hearing, Minami passed an ashamed Georgi in the hallway. “Better magic up some money, Daddy.”

Georgi spent the rest of his life doing magic “tricks” in Las Vegas. He never visited his children, because his heart was broken. And so was his budget. Custom built coups cost so, so much, and Japan’s real estate prices were unforgiving.

He couldn’t even eat chicken nuggets without breaking down in tears. “My babies! Oh, god! This is someone’s baby!  What have I done?”

Then, years later, when he was an old man in an old rundown hotel perched on the edge of the Nevada desert, the sun cast three long shadows on room number six.

He didn’t hear a knock. Just scratching. Georgi peeked through the keyhole. And Georgi saw them. All three of them: three giant rooster kids.

They had their mother’s red and gold colors in their combs. “We know you’re in there,  _ Dad! _ ” Voices high pitched and squeaky, just like their… mother?

Georgi opened the door and stood in the hallway. He couldn't believe his eyes. These were his children, so beautiful and grown up that he felt his eyes welling up with tears, his throat tensing with emotion. He couldn't believe so many years had passed. How could he have missed all this?

He had been foolish. He knew this. Running off on the love of his life, regardless of how weird it all was-- Georgi had been wrong. Now three grown (roosters) men stood before him, and all he could think of was Minami.

“How is Minami?” he asked, closing the shabby hotel room door behind him.

"Mom's okay," one of the roosters replied, the tallest of the three with the largest comb. He stepped in front of his two siblings, as if protecting them and blocking Georgi's view of the long hallway. "He did the best he could. No thanks to you."

"I'm sorry," Georgi choked out. "I'm  _ so, so  _ sorry."

Before he could stop himself, Georgi threw his arms around the largest rooster, one of  _ his _ sons. He could no longer hold back the tears. Tears flooded down his face, soaking his son's feathers; a horribly embarrassing choking noise escaped from his throat. "I love you, son" he said, snot dripping from his nose, mixing with his salty tears. "I love you all."  He tightened his grip around the rooster and then lifted his head, facing his other two sons.

"I don't believe you!" the smallest rooster cried, the one that looked the most like Minami. He was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at him. Georgi missed Minami far too much.  "If you loved us, you wouldn't have left us!! You would have come back!"

"You're ashamed! You never wanted us," the middle rooster chimed in. He strutted forward in front of his brothers and lowered his head. He began puffing his feathers, preparing himself for attack.

Georgi knew just how devastating a rooster attack could be. Drawing in a sharp breath, he released his son and took a step back. He also knew that he deserved whatever punishment his sons wanted to inflict on him. He'd failed them in every way possible.

An overwhelming sense of shame overcame him. In all the years that Georgi had been away from his family, from his perfect, little chicken boy, he always told himself that he was doing the right thing. His family was better off without him, but witnessing the pain he'd caused his sons firsthand-- their anger, broke him.

Georgi had never been a strong man. In his youth, Yakov had scolded him for being overemotional, for never gaining control over his emotions. As an old man, he wasn't any better. He'd spent most of his adult life running away, hiding from the biggest mistake of his life. Not only was he a failure as a skater, never able to take the top of the podium in a single competition, but he was more of a failure as a father, the one role he hadn't been predestined to fail.

This had to stop.

He no longer cared what happened to him. If his children wanted to take their revenge, he would allow it. It was the least he could do.

Hiccuping through his ugly sobs, Georgi fell to his knees. He threw his body on the floor, bowing at the claws of his son. "Do what you must to me, son," Georgi said. "This time, I'm at your mercy. Just know that I've never regretted being your father. Leaving your mother was the greatest mistake of my life--" His voice cracked on every word. "I've regretted it every day, and I never stopped thinking about you three."    


Even after all these years, Georgi hadn't lost his flair for dramatics. He was still as extra as ever. He bowed his head again and closed his eyes. He prepared for the worst, fully expecting his sons to claw his eyeballs out and eat his tongue, possibly even his brains. At least his death would be poetic.

After what seemed like he ages, a cold hand grazed the back of his neck. He would know that hand anywhere. But it couldn't be. Startled, he looked up and came face to face with Minami. He was just as beautiful as Georgi remembered. It looked like he hadn't aged a day. How could that be possible? It must have something to do with the ancient chicken magic coursing through his veins.

Georgi was speechless. He stuttered unintelligibly. "Min...how?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Minami asked, ignoring Georgi's rambles. "Do you really regret it?"

Georgi cleared his throat. "Every day of my life," he replied, finally finding his voice. "I wish I could take it back."

Minami stepped in front of their rooster children, putting up a barrier between them and Georgi. "Kids, I need a moment with your father," he said in that high-pitched squeaky voice of his, which Georgi both loved and missed terribly.

"But, mom," the roosters whined, once again fluffing their feathers. They clucked irritatingly.    


"Now! Go inside and give me a minute. We'll come find you when we're ready."

Reluctantly, the three rosters closed their feathers and complied. They turned around and entered the hotel room, leaving Georgi and Minami alone. "This isn't over."

George watched the entire exchange in silence. Minami made such a wonderful mother. Even from witnessing this one moment, he knew it to be true. Suddenly, he felt a deep ache in his chest. He'd been such an idiot. So what if his family and relationship with Minami was a bit of a freak show? They could have been happy together, especially since Georgi had never liked normal anyway. If given the chance, Georgi would make sure never to let down his little chicken boy again. He'd be there for his family.

"They're amazing," Georgi said. "Our sons." He whispered the last two words and knew that it wasn't the right thing to say, yet no amount of "I'm sorrys" would ever be enough to make up for his wrongs.

"They are." Minami took a step forward, closing the distance between them, causing Georgi's pulse to race.

"I missed you. I know that I have no right to say that, but I--"

"Stop." Minami silenced Georgi by pressing a finger to his lips. "They'll be plenty of time for talk later. It's been too long. I just want you right now. I need your magic, purple cock. Let me be a chicken boy again. It's all I've dreamed about for ages."

Georgi gulped. He hadn't been expecting that, but there was also no way he would give up this opportunity. He'd also been dreaming of having Minami as his chicken boy again. He was an old man now and didn't know how many more years he had left. All he knew was that he wanted to spend them with Minami. And his boys.

He grabbed Minami by the collar of his shirt, removing all distance between him. He smashed their lips together awkwardly, kissing Minami with a feral passion that stirred his cock and made him feel like a young man once again. Minami responded eagerly, seemingly melting into the kiss, entwining his hands in Georgi's gray hair, pressing his small body against Georgi's. He couldn't believe that he had his beautiful chicken boy in his arms again.

Once they finally broke up apart, Georgi gasped for air. "I love you," he breathed. "I need you too. Let's take this somewhere more private."

 

* * *

 

"What is this place?" Minami asked, leaning against Georgi's arm.

"It's for you." He gestured toward the empty chicken coop. "I built this for you." Georgi shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I thought you might like it."

Minami's eyes grew so wide that he resembled an owl. "You're just full of surprises." He rewarded Georgi with a smile. "You really weren't bullshitting me? You really thought about us?"

"Everyday," Georgi replied. He observed Minami closely, looking him over from head to toe, practically fucking him with his eyes. He licked his lips. "And...this time, I want you to fuck me."

Georgi heard Minami's breath quicken, his voice rise even higher. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to prove to you that I love every part of you, especially your chicken cock."

"Okay," Minami breathed out.

Without another word, Minami started to undress himself, throwing his clothes all over the floor. Georgi couldn't keep his eyes off Minami.  Even after all these years, he couldn't believe how good his smol chicken nugget still looked, how his skin was still so unblemished and smooth, his body lean and strong.

Since Georgi kept staring, Minami started to remove Georgi's clothes; shaky hands tugged at his shirt and undid his buttons. His naughty chicken boy teased him with kisses to his neck, collarbone, and nipples but never his lips. Before Georgi knew it, his own pile of clothing had appeared on the floor, leaving them both fully naked. Georgi stared down at his hard cock in amazement, mesmerized by its purple glow. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had an erection, let alone an orgasm. Afraid that it was too good to be true, Georgi gave his cock a few hard tugs.

"Just do it," Georgi said, staring at Minami's own erect cock. "Take me dry." Even when Minami wasn't a chicken, he had the tiniest dick that Georgi had ever seen. He figured that he would be able to handle it without any problems. If not, he'd ask Minami to rim him. He'd read about the remarkable flexibility of chicken tongues.

Reluctantly, Minami entered Georgi. He pushed his baby cock inside him and even if Georgi felt very little discomfort, he appreciated the consideration. Georgi wondered if the change would still occur. All the previous times that Minami had changed into a chicken, Georgi had entered him. Luckily, penetration of any kind seemed to be enough to activate the ancient cock magic.

Almost immediately, Georgi could feel Minami transform inside him. His baby dick shrunk even smaller and grew feathers-- the feather stalks adding a new sensation inside of him. His mouth morphed into a beak and he sprouted the familiar red and yellow combs that Georgi saw in his dreams.

"Fuck me!"  Georgi cried. "Don't you dare stop."

So Minami did.

He fucked Georgi as hard and as fast as possible with his feathered dick. Granted, Minami's dick was so small that Georgi could barely feel more than an uncomfortable tickle in his ass, more so from the feathers than the cock itself. But Georgi didn't care. It was still the best sex of his life. Having his beautiful chicken boy inside him overwhelmed him. Georgia's eyes filled with tears again, and a wretched sob escaped his throat. Minami hesitated and stopped thrusting, offering a few concerned clucks, but Georgi reassured him.

"Keep going please," Georgi sobbed. "These are happy tears."

Minami obliged. He kept fucking Georgi at an incredibly awkward angle, pushing him into the makeshift nests Georgi had constructed for the coop. Feathers and straw flew through the air, surrounding Georgi and Minami in what felt like a magical whirlwind. Trying to avoid choking on straw, Georgi closed his eyes and mouth. He stroked his purple cock, which glowed brighter than it ever had before. This was both the weirdest and best fucking sex that Georgi ever had. As Minami's clucks grew louder, Georgi knew that he was close. He tightened his grip around his own cock and began jerking himself off rapidly. With thoughts of his beautiful chicken boy and their children, Georgi came, spurting sticky lavender cum all over his hand. Minami followed, clucking loudly as he came, filling Georgi with his own magical come and collapsing on top of him.

"I love you," Minami squeaked as he pulled out of Georgi.

Georgi could barely feel the difference. "I love you too."

He leaned closer to Minami, who pecked him with his beak. "I can't wait to do that again," Georgi said, smiling. "And to meet our children."

Minami could only nod his feathered head as he wrapped Georgi in his arms (wings). They had a lot to still talk about it, but Georgi knew everything in his life would be right again, he had his chicken boy and his rooster sons.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We are all on Tumblr!!!! Come yell about all your chicken headcons to us!
> 
> [Phayte](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/), [Blownwish](http://blownwish-blog.tumblr.com/), [AshiiBlack](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/) & [Icicle](http://icicle33.tumblr.com/)


End file.
